


sweater weather

by leleisabean



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leleisabean/pseuds/leleisabean
Summary: all i am is a mani want the world in my handsi hate the beachbut i stand in californiawith my toes in the sand.





	1. all i am is a man

_i like the sand. it's warm. the sky looks perfect. the ocean sounds and smells amazing. so why was i sad? i was sad. the bottoms of my jeans were getting dirty._

_he used to hold me here. his embrace was warm and his black hair framed his face perfectly. my face stung. why do tears hurt so much? i knew my face was red by now. he was laughing._

_i had dropped my icecream. he thought it was silly for me, a grown man, to be so sad. but he didn't understand. i tried to push him off of me. i wish i hadn't been that mean, now. we just ended up in a pile. i grabbed him, wrapping my arms around his thin torso. that was our first kiss. it tasted like sand._

_i really miss him._


	2. lets have an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "lets have an adventure" he said

_"let's have an adventure." he said. we were at home. watching tv. it was a normal day. i was online, and thus, i didn't exactly want to do anything._

_"please dan." but i loved him. so i sat myself up and got on my coat. we took a taxi into town. we got some icecream. i think he got blueberry and i got chocolate or something. it's not important now, though._

_his head was always in the clouds. we would be walking down a busy street, and he would almost get hit by a car because he wasn't paying attention. i loved that about him, though._

_he stopped in the middle of a crosswalk, and i pushed him forward. he explained that it was only because he had seen a billboard for a fair. we decided to go._

_there was pie. we got some and went on a couple of rides. it was almost dark, now. i told him i wanted to go home. he begged me to stay. so we did. we ended up on a ferris wheel. it was pretty much dark now. i couldn't see him. i could feel him. and i did. i felt him until i felt his mouth. and then i kissed it._


	3. he knows what i think about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he knows what i think about

_we were on the couch. i was feeling kind of sad, i guess. i felt like i should of been doing something big for my birthday(which was in two days) this year. after all, i finally had someone to celeberate with. and someone to celebrate._

 

_”babe, what’s wrong?” i didn’t reply. “dan i know that face. just tell me.” “nothin’. just zoned out.” he sighed at my response, but he seemed to accept it. i moved on with my day._

_it was 7:00. he had cooked us a nice dinner. romantic, almost. he wasn’t the best cook, but i wish i had appreciated it more. it was nice. halfway through, he grabbed my hands._

 

_”dan,” he began from across the table. i took the fork out of my mouth and looked at him. “we’re going to vegas!”_

 

_i could swear wear i almost choked. “what?” i almost shouted. “I bought us tickets for vegas! we’re leaving tomorrow! hurry and go pack!” he kissed me. i kissed him long and hard, and ran off to go pack my suitcase._

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase on purpose


End file.
